The subject matter disclosed herein relates to packing seals, and more specifically, to rotor lands employed in packing seals.
In general, packing seals may be employed between rotating and stationary parts in rotary machines, such as steam turbines, gas turbines, generators, and compressors. The rotary machines may flow a fluid between one or more stages of rotating components to generate power or to compress the fluid. Packing seals may be located between the stages, at the entrance to the stages, and/or at the exit to the stages to reduce leakage of fluid between fixed and rotating components. Packing seals generally include a series of teeth that interface with rotor lands to form restrictions to inhibit flow of fluid. Unfortunately, the fluid often flows directly toward the interface, which can result in greater leakage.